


Night on the Town

by BearDrummer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearDrummer/pseuds/BearDrummer
Summary: Someone is challenged to tell a story, and tells a tale of an evening well spent.





	Night on the Town

Okay, I’ll accept your little challenge. Here’s my tale, take it or leave it as you wish.

It was time to wrap it up. I decided to finish the blade tomorrow, since I wasn’t sure exactly how I wanted to do the scrollwork. It was already heading into night, not that that mattered so much in this tunnel they call a city, but it was time to get dinner, one way or another. So, off to Gree’s to see what kind of goat stew we’d have in store tonight. Little did I know what was in store for me. There I was, sitting alone at a table in the toward the back of the tavern, sketching out the design I was planning for that axe. Alone, I guess, because people still haven’t forgotten seeing my hair turn to flames when Captain Lieutenant General whatever-his-rank Counselman Brighthammer thought it was okay slapping a barmaid who dumped a pitcher of ale over his head when he pinched her. I don’t think I have seen him on this end of town since, but the week in the stocks was worth watching him run. Anyway, I have gotten used to sitting alone, even when the rest of the tables are full. Then they came in. A travelling group of, adventurers?, I would guess. Not a dwarf among them, and still managed to get past the gate. Amazing when you consider there was a goblin, orc and tiefling in the mix. Bad enough a Genassi, but these dwarves can’t seem to argue with someone who can heat and shape metal without a forge. I give the orc points for politeness, though. He asked me if it was okay for he and his friends to sit at my table, and honestly, I was glad for the company, especially after finding that one of their crew was capable of a decent sketch. We talked patterns and sketches and drawings, and some deity called the Traveller for a few hours. Long enough the rest of her party took to their rooms. 

Evidently, Sir Traveller is somewhat of a prankster, and as his cleric, Jester honored him by pulling pranks. Since I knew someone who deserved a good prank or 3, I took her for a walk around the city. It was a great deal of fun. She had this paint that came to be, so Brighthammer ended up with a pile of cat leavings on his porch, that mysteriously ended up catching aflame. The smell was horrendous. We were about half a block away when we heard him bellow. Then, after the fire was put out, and Brighthammer took off to the “nobles sauna”, and it seems that some blue dye ended up falling into the aqueduct that fed it. Seriously not sure how she pulled that off,but seeing him come out with a blue body and a purple face, that was worth a lot.

We just wandered and talked for a while, and ended up in the warehouse district. I saw a woman trying to pull herself up through a broken window, so I challenged her as to what she was doing. She started crying, telling us a story of being marked as an outcast, to keep her child from being able to claim heir, and how this warehouse was owned by him. It seemed only fitting that he help with his child's care, so eventually, not only did we leave her to her task, but we helped her get in and find a few trinkets that would go a long way in doing just that. As you can probably guess from the rest of this tale, I am pretty sure you would only need one guess to figure out who owned that warehouse.

We weren’t far from a rooftop that allowed a good view of the whole of the city, so I took her there, and we sat, feet dangling over the edge, watching the movement of the city and talking about her friends, Yasha and Molly, Caleb and Nott, Beau, and quite a bit about Fjord, and how wonderful it was that his tusks were growing back. We talked about home, and missing mama, and how nobles can be demanding everywhere. I might have to visit Nicodranus one day. It sounds interesting.

I knew it was getting to be almost morning, so I took her back to the tavern. She skipped along, and when one of the kids on the street asked to touch her horns, she smiled and let him. And then proceeded to tell him how she knew he grabbed her purse, and told him a story about something her friend Nott had said about how to do better, and then gave him a silver, a whole silver, to go buy himself some donuts. She was simply amazing. When we arrived in sight of her friends, obviously worrying about where she had been all night, she took my hands in hers, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and thanked me for helping her have such a wonderful evening. It was a night I will happily count as one of my best. If that Fjord guy doesn’t realize what he is missing out on soon, then he is, well, isn’t.

So, now I have answered your question. What was your your tale?


End file.
